


Achievement Prime

by fireeagleprime



Category: Achievement Hunter, Pokemon, Transformers Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireeagleprime/pseuds/fireeagleprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a myth, where you fall into a mythical dream and stay there until you complete a task given to you. If you fail, you'll be stuck into a death sleep. Team Prime will go through this very thing, being separated in land called Achievement City. They soon learn that there is an evil rising, and they can't help themselves from helping. King Haywood learns of this and summons Lord Megatron and SIC Starscream to help him rule the land, and possibly the dream world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achievement Prime

Chapter 1  
The Six Kings

There is a infamous mythical dream, that tells of Six Kings, one with the armor of a super soldier, one with very crazed madness, one with gentleness and manufacturing skills, one with the strength of a bear, one who is masked, and one that is a controller of time.  
The dream used to be to where you would go on an epic journey and help destroy evil with them. But that all changed, when King Haywood had lost his sanity, and began to do drastic things. He would capture animals and keep them in holes. He would never feed them, causing the livestock to drop immensely. He refused to serve his people anymore, and left most of them to die, letting the weak die and the strong become a soldier for his one will.   
King Ramsey had heard of this news when he saw a giant amount of people walking along side each other, like a herd of lost sheep. King Ramsey was riding with the other four kings onward toward Haywood's castle, to do their planned capture of rumored Pokémon in The Deep Forest, when they ran in to them.  
King Ramsey got off of his dark brown horse and walked toward the people. The other four got off their horses and went to help the people.  
A crippled man limped toward Ramsey, he kneeled down weakly and put his right hand on his chest.  
"Y-Your majesty..." The man said weakly.   
"No need to do that, kind sir." Ramsey said. He kneeled down next to him and put his hand on the man's shoulder.  
"Now...tell me why you and these people are walking such a long walk?" Ramsey asked. The crippled man lifted his head up weakly and looked into his eyes.  
"King Haywood...h-he kicked us out. He kicked out those he thought were weak...many children and women and men have died trying to get to your kingdoms..." The man said, coughing out some blood.   
Ramsey's eyes widened. His old friend Haywood? How could this have happened?  
Ramsey looked at the others. King Jones looked at him, as well as Patillo, Free, and Narvaez.  
"Bring these people to your kingdoms," Ramsey said as he got over to his horse and got on, "I will go to Haywood's kingdom, and see what is the matter."  
"That's a bit dangerous. Maybe I should come with." King Jones said, standing tall while pulling the reins on his armored horse.  
"I can handle this Jones. You may have diamond armor, but he might think we have come for war," Ramsey said, "And we don't want that."  
King Jones nodded and bowed respectively.  
"If he messes with you, use your diamond sword and chop off his head." Jones said.  
"Not all of our swords were made for violence like yours, King Jones." Ramsey said. He got his horse to turn into the direction toward Haywood's kingdom and got his horse to start running, and quickly.  
He never thought that Haywood would go to this dark place. He knew he was very strange (for the fact he doesn't use his horses but tamed bulls to ride around) but never thought that he would go this dark.  
When Ramsey arrived to his destination, he had a very, very bad feeling. Haywood's kingdom looked much different. There was blood everywhere. The armor for the guards had changed grimly. The symbol of Haywood had changed. It changed from a happy cow to a intimidating bull, with blood on it's horns.  
Ramsey slowed his horse down and had his horse walk toward the gate. Luckily, the guards didn't try and kill him, they let him in. He sighed softly in relief and walked his horse toward the stable and got off, setting his horse next to the other bulls. He walked away from the stables and toward Haywood's castle. The village looked terrible. It looked like a massacre, and that's probably what it was for the people that didn't survive.  
He got into the castle and looked around slowly. He looked straight forward and saw Haywood sitting at his blood red throne, with his blood red crown. He sat with his legs crossed and with a giant shadow standing over the throne, with bright yellow eyes.  
"Well hello King Ramsey." Haywood greeted darkly. He stood up and walked toward the middle of the room.  
"Like the new kingdom? I feel much better when there is no more weak people here anymore." Haywood said with a slight chuckle.  
"What has gotten in to you Haywood? This is not like you. There are starving and weak people from your kingdom at our kingdoms right now." Ramsey growled.  
"There are still more of them?! My soldiers lied! Why I oughta-"  
"Haywood! There are weak people-"  
"You don't understand Ramsey! We need more strong people in the Dream World. If we gather more strong people, we could rule this whole world!"  
"We don't want war Haywood! We are supposed to live in peace with the other dreams."  
Haywood scowled at Ramsey. He growled.  
"You have brought this on to yourself Ramsey. You have started a war now," Haywood said, as he grabbed the hilt of his diamond sword and whistled, "Leave now or die."  
The giant shadow emerged from the shadows. It was a minotaur, with diamond armor and sword. It growled at Ramsey and huffed, steam coming out of it's nose.  
"And if you don't leave, I'll set Edgar on you." Haywood said.  
"Don't think I won't come back Haywood. We will stop you." Ramsey said. He bowed and left the kingdom with his horse.  
When Ramsey left, the guards came into the throne room, holding a Pokeball in a red pillow.  
"Lord Haywood, we have captured your Pokémon." One guard said.  
"What is the Pokémon?" Haywood asked.  
"A Gengar sir." The guard said. He released the Pokeball and threw it Haywood. He caught it and put it to his side. The Gengar growled slightly and stared at his new master, and smirked. It floated over to Haywood and stood next to him.  
"Very well..."

\---

When Ramsey got back to the others, he looked very spooked.  
"King Ramsey?" Patillo asked, "You alright?"  
"No...I never knew this day would come..." Ramsey muttered.  
"What happened?" Narvaez asked.  
"Haywood has lost his mind. He plans on taking the Dream World, starting with Achievement City first." Ramsey said.  
"Then what are we going to do?! We need to get our Pokémon now!" Free said.  
"I hate to agree with you... but sure. We need some extra line of defense to help us as well."  
So the Five Kings set out into The Deep Forest and searched for the Pokémon they have heard of, that could possibly help the Dream World from getting endangered.  
Ramsey had captured a Lucario, some say that it represented wisdom and leadership.  
Patillo had captured a Charizard, maybe not the most gentlest, but a powerful ally.  
Jones had captured a Nidoking, true loyalty and strength like his master.  
Narvaez had captured a Rapidash, having the same speed and grace like his master.  
And Free, capturing a Psyduck, to many people not a very great Pokémon, but to King Free, it's his best friend.  
When the King's got back, they knew that the Pokémon may be strong, but it won't be enough to foil Haywood's plans. They asked King Free, regretfully, to look for at least someone that would be worthy enough to help them defeat Haywood.  
For the past few hours, King Free searched thoroughly through a piece of material called an Ender Eye to look into the eyes of the real world. He then found the most peculiar thing, a team of giant robots called Team Prime, fighting a war for their freedom.  
'Maybe they will be willing to fight for our freedom' Free thought.  
King Free immediately told the others. They all took it in to consideration.  
"When they fall into slumber, we will get them into a human form, and convince them to help us...at last, there is hope after all..."


End file.
